My Last Melody
by Katy Starcatcher
Summary: Break has a crush on Sharon, but she dated someone else. Distressed and rejected, Break poured his feelings on music sheets. A lttle songfic. SharonXOC, later SharonXBreak in last chap. Alice, Oz, Gilbert, Break friendship. Slight AliceXOz in more chaps.


**Hello, everyone! Nya~! I am soooo happy that many authors review for "Cold". Thank you all of you! By the way, this story is very nice. I had thought about it during my final exams, and it ends today! Yay! Anyways I think Break's kinda OOC here.**

**Welp, enjoy the story! So sorry for grammar errors…**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Pandora Hearts**

_**Chapter 1: A New Song**_

Break looked at the rosy eyes of his mistress. He smiled warmly. He never saw her looks so happy like this. His mistress. His rose.

His princess.

Break stared blindly at the girl in front of him, giggling and cheeks flushed rosy pink makes her looked so cute.

"Milady, you looked so happy today~" He chirped. Sharon giggled.

"That's because, he's coming!"

Break frowned. "He? Who's 'he'?"

Sharon skipped lightly, as though as like dancing. Her long dress fluttered slightly.

"My boyfriend."

Break gasped, his face was so shocked, but he hurriedly hides it.

He cannot believe what he has heard. No… No…

_That is not possible!_ His mind roared _Ojou-sama is…._

…_mine._

He calmed himself down. No.

He cannot do that. It means selfish. He knew he is in love with Sharon, but it does not mean he have to take her away from him. Sharon loves him. He could read it from her happiness.

Because he loves her, he only wants to make her happy.

His princess.

**((Reinsworth Residence: Main gate))**

Break stared blankly as a young man went down the carriage. He is blond, with a very neatly combed hair and hazel eyes.

"Thomas!" Sharon said happily as she hugged the man.

"Ah, Sharon…" Thomas replied. Break cannot see what happened, but at least he knows what happened.

"Break, this is Thomas Benjamin. Thomas, this is Xerxes Break."

"Nice to meet you, Sir." Break said, reaching out his hand.

But the man huffed and left. Break's smile faded, his hand dropped slowly.

**((Reinsworth Residence: Living room))**

"So, Thomas," Sharon asked her new boyfriend, sitting next to her.

"My grandmother ask you to stay here, is that correct?"

Thomas placed the cup on the saucer. "Indeed, Sharon."

Break tapped his fingers on his cheeks. He hated this man from the first sight. He sounded strange, yet spoke strange, as if he just acted all of this.

"Break, can I get a sweet?" Emily asked. Break nodded. He could feel an uneasy sensation from the hazel eyed man.

"A talking doll?" Thomas asked as Emily looked at him, holding the candy he gave her.

"Disgusting." He said finally. Break twitched. Emily went nearer to Break's face, as he held the doll gently.

"Sharon, why did you have a strange manservant like him?" Thomas asked, as Break gasped. He really wants Sharon to at least stop him.

"I don't know. My mother just wanted him to be my manservant." Sharon said.

"You know, he actually doesn't belong in this house. I mean, he carries a creep doll everywhere and he only has one eye! Isn't that hilarious?" He laughed.

Break gasped and shuddered.

Sharon also … laughs? Mocking him?

He looked down. Emily shook some of his messy silver hair.

"Break? Are you okay?" She whispered silently.

Break's mind was trashing wildly. So all this time, Sharon did not care about him? It's all just a lie?

"And he is also acts crazy!" Sharon laughed. "Getting in and out from wardrobes!"

"So he thinks he can go to a 'fairytale land'?" Thomas laughed.

No…No…

The laughs haunted him. He felt like the world is falling to pieces. He just wishes he shrank and screamed somewhere else.

He shivered, as he went behind the couch and crouch until he is not seen.

"Ahaha… That's enough. Break?' Sharon's laughter died out, and she cannot find her manservant anywhere.

"I… I think that is too rude." Sharon sighed. Thomas hugged her.

"Don't worry." A strange smile crept on his face, unseen by Sharon. "We'll be okay without him."

((Garden))

Break cut down the high grasses on the way wit his sword. He cleared the way a little and stared at the place in front of him. The rain poured on his clothes and hair, but he did not care. An old, small building was ahead of him.

He went inside and the door creaked. He could see the room, dusty and dark. He lit the candles, and he could find the dusty white piano, full of spider webs. He ran a hand on the lid, before opening it. He still could remember the old days.

"_Break, Break, Play me the lullaby song."_

"_Hm? You want me to play it again?"_

"_Yes! Yes! Please, Xarks-nii…"_

"_Okay, sing now, Sharon!"_

There was a slow music playing from the piano Break played at that time. It fills the room with happiness and warm sensation. But now, it's cold. Very cold…

Break dusted the piano and chair, and sat down. Making sure he plays in the right tone as he played each tone, he started to play. The melody was sweet, yet soothing.

**Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby****  
****Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay****  
****And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow****  
****Bless you with love for the road that you go****  
**

Break sung the song again, as his hands dancing within notes and create waltz of music.

******May you sail far to the far fields of fortune****  
****With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet****  
****And may you need never to banish misfortune****  
****May you find kindness in all that you meet**

He could still remember those days, where everything is just so perfect. So simple.

So… happy. More than now.

**May there always be angels to watch over you****  
****To guide you each step of the way****  
****To guard you and keep you safe from all harm****  
****Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay****  
**

Break could feel the happiness feel him yet again. He knew these days he would not feel the comfort he always get before…

******May you bring love and may you bring happiness****  
****Be loved in return to the end of your days**

Ah, yes. Be loved. He knew at the end of his life he will.

******Now fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you**

Yes, it does not mean he have to keep her by himself. He just need to let her go, let her happy by herself.

******I'll just sit for a while and sing loo-li, lai-lay******

  
**May there always be angels to watch over you****  
****To guide you each step of the way****  
****To guard you and keep you safe from all harm****  
****Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay****  
**

He knows clearly in this world, there are meeting, and separating. Sometimes we just need to let go of something we do really loves and like.

**Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay****  
**

He sighed as he stopped to play when he heard a clapping sound. He gasped.

"Bravo! Bravo, Clown!" Alice came out of the darkness, clapping her hands. Oz and Gilbert was also there.

"You… What are you doing here? Are you following me?" Break asked.

"No. we found this place a long, time ago. About 2 months. So we played hide and seek here. You know, to test braveness." Oz replied.

"I see you never played a piano before, Break. And it sounded sad." Gilbert said.

"Tell me, have something occurred in your mind?"

Break hesitated, before Emily said.

"Just tell them, Break!"

Break sighed. "Well then…"

"He told them what had happened from the morning till now. Oz frowned. Alice looked irritated.

"He even didn't want to shake your hand? That's rude!" She bellowed.

Break nodded sadly, and all 3 of them never see him so sad. Alice patted his shoulder.

"So, why didn't you confess to her?"

Break shook his head. "No, she will be sad."

The all looked down, when suddenly Alice shot up.

"Hey, what about making songs?"

"Sorry?" Break tilted his head, confused.

"You are expert at playing this… this…" Alice said, pointing the piano.

"Never mind. You understand. And you can play in like…" She continued as she pressed the fingerboard awkwardly, creating a muffled, mixed sound.

"So you see? Why don't you let go of all your feelings within this… Instrument?" Alice asked, face to face with Break.

Break frowned. That is right. Who didn't he make songs?

"Great idea!" Oz announced.

"Not so bad after all.' Break smiled. Alice grinned.

"Fine then, we started practicing tomorrow on!"

They all came out. It was evening. The rain had stopped.

"A-aacho!" Break sneezed.

"Ah, bless you, Clown!" Alice laughed.

"Don't get sick tomorrow!" Gilbert laughed.

And so, the song of four friends and the fight for love…

… Is being sung.

**Do you like it? I know I copied this song from Secret Garden: Sleepsong, but just consider the songs here were made by Break. So sorry, composers. *Kicked by Secret Garden***

**Alright, please review! Comment anything! I will be grateful! **

**Nya~**

**~Katy~**


End file.
